onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gol D. Roger
How about a picture of Gol. D Roger where we actually see his eyes, like in Chapter 506? - BattleFranky202 18:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Roger discripition section That section looks poorly written and most of the information is taken from the anime(AKA his handkerchief with an archor), now I don't want to be a nagging guy, yet I think that section should be re-written and keep it closer to the manga. I'll do this but if you want to discuss then go ahead. Joekido 02:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I was suprised when the picture was added... To be honest since I had no info to add, I thought the picture was just showing Roger in the anime. :To be honest, we shouldn't be using filler episodes to write any of the basics of the page. The things on it, okay, We should remove the anime only bit but killer them in the major battles bit. The major battles bit should be linked to the various character he supposedly fought with the filler info being on THEIR pages not this one. ] :I admit, the info was added by me in the history bit. At the tim (this was ages ago) we were still setting up the many other pages on this site. --One-Winged Hawk 07:10, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I see, okay then we now know that filler information is not allowed anymore more now. This is why I deleted the "Zeff attempting to give Luffy a dairy" when that is not in the manga unless Oda said he wanted that way. But that's okay, I'll get rid of the anime stuff. Now please do not view me as a gaint grumpy editor with a loud big mouth who would shout "DON'T ADD ANIME FILLERS!!", the reason why I'm doing this was to bring everything to the canon level rather then fillers. For example, we can't say "Zoro cut steel in Apis arc" because that's not canon, and later Oda had Zoro states that he can't cut steel. The anime often mess up story and character development which is why I'm trying to keep everything canon. Remamber when Luffy was running in and out of Nanohana in the anime? That part confused me, in the manga where the series started from Luffy stayed in Nanohana for 2 chapters. That's why we have travias to explain fillers. Joekido 07:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC)� :That Luffy in Nanohana bit was annoying not confusing as there was no need for it. Dance Powder was only explained about five episodes later. Sometimes watching the anime you don't realise somethings been added sometimes when its something minor like Zeffs diary. When I first came here I only read the manga when I needed to source the info. But the trouble is I've slowly come round to just reading the manga. Heck, I don't even wathc the anime anymore. :-/ :But yes, all the pages should be on canon manga level and one can't complain if you do that since we have "Anima and Manga differences" now on pages. :To be honest the biggest task right now though is fixing the backlog that is the Skypiea arc related things. You can do the East Blue in less then a week since everything is short enough byut Skypiea is long and boring. Took me all day yestrday to sort out the Norla, Norland, Seto, Musse and Calgara pages. --One-Winged Hawk 07:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) What episode is that filler-eyes picture from from?